Watashi tachi No Uta
by AnaHanakuUchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno debe decidir entre continuar sus estudios como sus amigas y compañeros de clases o seguir con su sueño de convertirse en una famosa cantante, al mismo tiempo que debe enfrentarse nuevamente a sus viejos sentimientos hacia Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Música

**Capitulo 1: Música**

Chica 1:- ¿Oíste los rumores?

Chica 2:- ¿Qué rumores?

Chica 1:- Parece que algunos chicos de nuestro instituto van a participar en el concurso de bandas... Contra el instituto del este

Chica 2:- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso?

Chica 1:- Es que desde hace mucho que los chicos del instituto del este y el nuestro se la pasan peleando, pero esta vez decidieron usar el concurso de bandas.

Chica 2:- ¿Y quienes van a participar?

Chica 1:- Nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha... Y otros

Chica 2:- ¡¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Cuándo es el concurso? No quiero perdérmelo...

Día del concurso de bandas

:- Si que hay gente

:- Si, pero la mayoría son del instituto del oeste.

:- ¿Del oeste?

:- Si, vienen a ver a unos chicos del instituto. Según me contó una amiga uno de los chicos es súper lindo.

¿?:- ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Debió haber llegado hace unos quince minutos. (Yendo de un lado para el otro mientras mira el reloj y la entrada)

¿?:- Ino... Seguro que esta por venir en cualquier momento. (Tratando de calmar a su compañera)

Ino:- ¡No es justo! Siempre hace lo mismo... Debimos habernos reunido para venir y no encontrarnos aquí. No entiendo porque siempre quiere venir sola. ¿Qué acaso no le gusta venir con nosotras? ¡Es injusto! ¿No, Hinata?

Hinata:- Bueno... (Mirando a la entrada) ¡Sakura!

Ino:- (Mirando a la entrada) ¡Hasta que llegas! Llegas quince minutos tarde.

Sakura:- Perdón, (algo agitada) pero no pude evitarlo. Mi mamá llamo justo cuando estaba saliendo.

Ino:- Siempre el mismo pretexto, invéntate otro.

Sakura:- No es ningún pretexto. Sabes que ella siempre llama justo cuando estoy por salir, y eres testigo de eso.

Ino:- Si, si. Vamos rápido a buscar lugares, quiero estar cerca del escenario para poder ver a Sai. Aun no me creo que allá decidido entrar con los demás al concurso.

Sakura.- Ni que lo digas, no me lo imagino tocando en una banda.

Hinata:- Pero que suerte que acepto, sino Naruto y los demás no habrían podido participar.

Ino:- De ultima podrían haberle pedido a Sakura que entrara.

Sakura.- ¿Eh? No digas tonterías, ellos nunca me hubieran aceptado. Querían que la banda fuera solo de chicos, ¿no?

Las muchachas se dirigen al escenario para buscar un buen lugar para ver a sus conocidos tocar. Mientras buscaban un lugar escuchan la voz de un muchacho que llama a una de las tres.

:- ¡Sakura!

Sakura.- (Dándose la vuelta) ¡Kazuma! Ahora vuelvo, ¿si?

Ino:- No tardes…

Sakura:- Si (yendo a donde se encuentra el muchacho)

Hinata:- ¿Ino lo conoces?

Ino:- No, pero eso no importa. Vamos a buscar un lugar (yéndose a buscar un lugar junto a Hinata)

Sakura:- Kazuma, que sorpresa. ¿Hace mucho que no te veía? (Saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla)

Kazuma:- He estado ocupado últimamente. Esa es una de las razones por la que vine, voy a participar con los chicos de la banda.

Sakura:- ¿Eh? Ninguno de los chicos me lo menciono antes.

Kazuma:- Si, se olvidaron por completo de avisarte.

Sakura:- Que suerte que vine entonces, sino me hubiera perdido de oírte tocar con la banda. Porque que recuerde no te oí tocar en ningún momento.

Kazuma:- Es que nos gusta practicar entre nosotros, eso de estar con publico mientras practicamos… Ni da.

Sakura:- Solo espero que no termines con pánico escénico.

Kazuma:- No, para nada. Ya tocamos con gente.

Sakura:- ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Me hubiera gustado ir a oírlos.

Kazuma:- Fue para el festival del instituto. Te iba a avisar pero me dijeron que no dejaban pasar a los del instituto del oeste por no se que problema.

Sakura.- Ah si, por esas peleas que tienen. Pero ahora si voy a poder oírlos tocar, voy a estar adelante así que da lo mejor (sonriéndole dulcemente)

Kazuma:- Claro, vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros.

Tras unos minutos charlando con Kazuma, Sakura regresa con sus compañeras para esperar a que comiencen a tocar las bandas. Tras pasar dos bandas y la banda de los chicos que conocían, Kazuma aparece repentinamente.

Kazuma:- ¡Sakura! (apareciendo por el costado derecho de donde se hallaban ella y sus compañeras)

Sakura:- Kazuma ¿Qué pasa?

Kazuma:- Necesito que cantes con la banda.

Sakura:- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Kazuma:- Kyo no puede cantar. Hace unos minutos llego y tiene mal la garganta por lo que no puede cantar. Por favor, Sakura, sos la única opción.

Sakura:- Pero no conozco sus temas. Solo conozco uno o dos, y no por completo.

Kazuma:- No te preocupes yo te ayudo.

Sakura:- (Tras pensarlo unos minutos) Esta bien.

Sakura se marcha con Kazuma dejando a sus compañeras sorprendidas por su repentina desaparición.

Ino:- Se fue y no dijo a donde.

Hinata:- Creo que el chico necesitaba su ayuda.

Ino:- Aun así debió avisarnos y no irse sin decir nada.

Tras unos minutos de espera, el concurso de bandas continúa. Presentan a la banda y la música comienza a sonar, en ese preciso momento las luces se encienden mostrando a los integrantes de la banda y entre ellos de encontraba Sakura.

:- Naruto mira. Es Sakura

Naruto:- (Mirando al escenario) Es ella. No sabía que iba a participar ¿Vos, Sasuke?

Sasuke:- No (Sin quitar su mirada del escenario en donde se hallaba la joven)

Hinata:- Es Sakura…

Ino:- Y ese es el chico de antes.

Hinata:- Parece que los va ayudar…

Mientras sus compañeras y los muchachos que la conocían la miraban sorprendidos desde abajo del escenario, Sakura comienza a cantar con la ayuda de Kazuma. Al principio solo se escucha la canción pero con forme va avanzando la canción la gente comienza a animarlos y aplaudir mientras disfrutan de la canción. Al terminar la canción reciben un fuerte aplauso y el pedido de otro tema.

Kazuma:- ¿Quieren otra?

:-¡SI~!

Kazuma:- Bien. (Haciendo una señal para que comiencen a tocar)

Tras unos minutos de oír la canción, Sakura la reconoce. Se trataba de uno de sus temas que había practicado con algunos de los chicos de la banda hacia varios días atrás. Sakura mira a Kazuma, quien se encontraba a su izquierda, este le regala una sonrisa y ella se la devuelve. Regresa su mirada al público y comienza a cantar su tema con mucho entusiasmo y alegría con la esperanza de lograr transmitir el sentimiento que en ese momento y que en el momento en que escribió el tema sintió.


	2. Banda

**Capitulo 2: Banda**

El concurso de bandas había finalizado y habían anunciado los ganadores del concurso: "Tsubasa".

Chica 1:- Los del instituto del este ganaron (decepcionada)

Chica 2:- Debieron haber ganado Sasuke y los demás (algo enojada)

Chica 3:- Ganaron solo porque esa chica canto con ellos…

Chica 2:- Si es de la banda.

Chica 3:- No, le pidieron el favor de que los ayudara. Al perecer el vocalista no podía cantar por un problema de la voz y le pidieron a ella que los ayudara.

Chica 2:- Eso es trampa (enojada)

Chica 1:- No lo creo, sí la dejaron cantar es porque no había problema.

Sai:- ¿Con qué esa chica no estaba en la banda?

Naruto:- Parece que conoce a uno de los integrantes…

Sasuke:- Mmm (Sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que sus compañeros hablaban)

Mientras tanto.

Ino:- ¡Fue sorprendente! Si no fuera por ti no hubieran ganado.

Sakura:- No exageres, hubieran ganado sin mi ayuda.

Hinata:- Eres muy buena cantando, Sakura. Me gusto mucho tu canción.

Kazuma:- (apareciendo por detrás de Sakura) Estuviste genial, Saku.

Chico 1:- Muy cierto.

Chico 2:- Sin tu ayuda hubiéramos perdido. (Con voz muy suave debido a que tiene mal la garganta)

Chico 3:- Ni siquiera hubiéramos podido participar.

Chico 1:- Pero la idea de Kazuma de usar un tema tuyo fue lo que más ayudo.

Chico 3:- Tus temas son geniales, deberías escribir nuestros temas de ahora en más

Kazuma:- ¡Eh, que eso me toca a mi!

Chico 2:- Solo lo decíamos en broma. (Con voz suave)

Días después, Instituto Konoha [Oeste]. En el recreo

Ino:- De seguro que hoy los chicos te piden que te unas al grupo. Después de haberte oído cantar el sábado y haber ganado el concurso no creo que querrán arriesgarse a perderte.

Sakura:- No lo creo. Tal vez busquen a otro vocalista para el próximo concurso. _Fue simplemente suerte que ganara el grupo de Kazuma… No soy tan buena como todos dicen, aun me falta mucho por aprender y para eso necesito encontrar un buen grupo para ir creciendo juntos… Ya que la idea de ser solista no me gusta. No me puedo imaginar como solista, sobre el escenario frente a tanta gente sin nada más que yo en ese lugar y momento…_

Ino:- No van a encontrar a nadie mejor que vos, sos la mejor cantante del todo el instituto… Mejor dicho del todo el Oeste.

Sakura:- Estas exagerando de nuevo, Ino.

Ino:- Para nada ¿No, Hinata?

Hinata:- Ino tiene razón, sos la mejor cantante que se podría encontrar en todo el Oeste.

Sakura.- Cualquiera que las oyera diría que son mis fans.

Ino:- Pues claro que lo somos… Somos las numero uno.

Sakura:- Si, claro.

:- ¡Sakura! (acercándose a las tres muchachas)

Sakura:- ¿Qué pasa, Naruto?

Naruto:- Te estaba buscando… Quería hablar contigo a solas

Ino:- (Tomando a Hinata del brazo) Bien, nosotras nos vamos. Nos vemos en el salón, bye. (Yéndose con Hinata)

Sakura:- _Me dejaron completamente sola._ ¿De qué querías hablar?

Naruto:- Sobre la banda

Sakura:- ¿La banda?

Naruto:- Si. Es que después de oírte cantar en el concurso de bandas, los chicos y yo pensamos que… ¿Te unirías a la banda?

Sakura:- ¿Unirme a la banda?_¿Yo en su banda? Nunca pensé que... Pasaría algo como esto…_

Naruto:- ¿Qué dices? ¿Te unís?

Sakura:- Bueno yo…

En ese momento suena la campana del recreo.

Sakura:- Ya es hora de entrar… Hablamos después. (yéndose rápidamente)

Naruto:- Pero…

:- ¿Y tuviste suerte?

Naruto:- No… No me respondió. Se fue apenas sonó la campana. (decepcionado) ¿Y ahora que hacemos, Sasuke?

Sasuke:- Hablaremos con ella en el otro recreo, pero esta vez no la dejaremos ir sin que de una respuesta.

:- ¿No creen que están exagerando? Ni que fuera la mejor del mundo.

Sasuke:- Tu mismo la escuchaste, Sai. Si logramos que ella entre a la banda seremos la mejor banda.

Sai:- Hay que ver si ella va querer entrar a la banda ¿No?

En el segundo recreo. Sakura se encontraba paseando por una parte del patio camino a la entrada principal del edificio cuando su paso es cerrado por Naruto, Sasuke y Sai.

Sakura:- Hola chicos. ¿Cómo están_? Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto (U)_

Naruto:- Queremos saber la respuesta sobre la pregunta que te hice en el primer recreo.

Sai:- Y no te vas a ir hasta que respondas.

Sakura:- _Lo sabia… De seguro fue idea de Sasuke Uchiha._ Lo siento pero en estos momentos tengo apuro, hablamos en otro momento. (Tratando de irse pero es detenida por Sasuke)

Sasuke:- Ya te dijimos que no te irías hasta que no respondieras.

Sakura:- _No me queda de otra que destruirles sus ilusiones (suspira para si misma)._ Voy a serles sinceras, en estos momentos no tengo planeado unirme a una banda.

Naruto:- ¿Eh, por qué?

Sakura:- Porque no esta dentro de mis planes… Tal vez solo lo elegiría su fuera algo formal… Pero por el momento no estoy segura… Lo siento.

Naruto:- Entiendo... (Bajando la cabeza) Pero (subiendo la cabeza con una gran sonrisa) no pienso rendirme hasta que aceptes.

Sakura:- (Sorprendida por su reacción) Co- (sin mirar ni a Naruto ni a ninguno de los otros dos muchachos)

Como quieras (yéndose)

En la entrada principal del Instituto

Chica:- Sakura…

Sakura:- (Mirando a la chica que la esperaba en la entrada del edificio) Tsubasa

Tsubasa:- ¿Estas segura de esa decisión?

Sakura:- ¿Decisión?

Tsubasa:- Sobre la banda…

Sakura:- Si, estoy segura. A diferencia de ellos para mi la música es lo más importante en la vida. Ellos solo lo hacen como hobby, una vez comiencen la universidad se olvidaran de la banda. Pero yo… Quiero hacerlo profesionalmente y para eso necesito una banda que lo haga de corazón. Deseo progresar junto a una banda, pero se que con ellos no lo conseguiré nunca… No están hechos para la música.

Tsubasa:- Suenas tan cruel con esas palabras, pero a diferencia de los demás, yo te entiendo perfectamente. Aunque creo que ellos no lo van a entender.

Sakura:- Si lo se, pero no me preocupo. Una vez lleguen las vacaciones de verano se olvidaran de todo y se concentraran en pasar las pruebas para la universidad

Tsubasa:- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿La música o la universidad?


	3. Practica

**Capitulo 3: Practica**

***FLASH BACK***

_Tsubasa:- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿La música o la universidad?_

*** FLASH BACK FIN***

Sakura:- _La música lo es todo para mi pero… También deseo cumplir con las expectativas de mis padres… Cuando llegue el momento decidiré entre la música o el estudio._

Los días van pasando, y mientras pasan Naruto y sus compañeros de la banda no dejan de insistirle a Sakura para que se uniera a ellos. Las vacaciones de verano llegan y un nuevo concurso de bandas comenzara pronto.

Ino, Hinata y Sakura se hallan en bar tomando algunas bebidas mientras platican y disfrutan de las vacaciones.

Ino:- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Sakura:- ¿Con qué?

Ino:- ¿Con qué va ser? La banda…

Hinata:- Y el estudio, aun no has elegido ninguna universidad

Ino:- Cierto, y te la has pasado rechazando la oferta de Naruto para entrar a su banda. Deberías aceptarla y participar en el nuevo concurso.

Hinata:- Sí te tienen a ti, no perderán.

Sakura:- No planeo participar en el concurso. Lo de la otra vez fue para ayudar a Kazuma y nada más.

Ino:- Si, claro.

:-¡SAKURA!

Las muchachas miran hacia donde provino el llamado. Y se sorprenden al ver a Naruto con Sasuke y Sai.

Naruto:- Que suerte que te encontramos

Sakura:- Sí vienes para hablarme de la banda, olvídalo. Ya te dije que no planeo unirme a una banda por el momento (bebiendo la bebida que había pedido).

Naruto:- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Ino:- Es inútil, Naruto. Nosotras hemos tratado de convencerla y nada.

Naruto:- Pero tenés que unirte, con vos vamos a ganar el concurso de bandas.

Sakura:- No… No esta en mis planes en unirme a su banda. Bueno ya me tengo que ir (levantándose y tomando su mochila).

Naruto:- ¿Eh? No. Aun tenemos que hablar.

Sakura:- No puedo quedarme más. Tengo que encontrarme con unos conocidos.

Ino:- ¿Otra vez te vas a encontrar con "Tsubasa"? ¿O con Kazuma?

Sakura:- Si, les pedí que me ayudaran para practicar para el coro.

Ino:- Anda, no te retenemos más.

Sakura:- No tenés porque ponerte celosa (yéndose).

Ino:- ¡Yo no estoy celosa!

Hinata:- Ino, cálmate (tratando de calmarla).

Ino:- Es que me enfurece. Últimamente se la pasa con ellos.

Sasuke:- Yo también me voy (marchándose sin saludar a nadie).

Mientras.

Sakura:- _No entiendo porque se pone tan celosa. Creo que ni Kazuma ni ningún otro miembro de "Tsubasa" le cae bien… ¿Será por qué le pusieron Tsubasa a su banda?_

:- Sakura

Sakura:- Kazuma, perdón por el retraso.

Kazuma:- No te preocupes además acabo de llegar. ¿Vamos?

Sakura:- Si

Sasuke:- (Observando desde lejos) _Con que ese es con el que se encuentra._

Sakura y Kazuma llegan a una plaza abierta, seguidos a pocos pasos de Sasuke.

Kazuma:- Ahí están los demás.

Chico 1:- ¡Eh, Sakura!

Chico 2:- Creímos que no venias.

Sakura:- No podría faltar por nada.

Kazuma:- ¿Ya esta todo listo?

Chico 3:- Obviamente.

Chico 1:- ¿Y por cual vamos hoy, Saku?

Chico 2:- ¿Practica o estreno?

Sakura:- Estreno. Tengo un nuevo tema para practicar.

Chico 3:- Canta, para ver como es.

Sakura comienza a cantar el nuevo tema que había hecho. La gente que se encontraba en la plaza comenzó a acercarse para oírla cantar.

Sasuke:- _Realmente es muy buena. Lo canta a capela y aun así logro que la gente se acercara para oír su canción._

Sakura:- (Al terminar de cantar) ¿Y bien?

Kazuma:- Esta genial. Vamos a practicar.

Rápidamente todos toman sus respectivos instrumentos y comienzan a cantar el tema que creo Sakura. Horas después.

Sakura:- Ya me voy.

Chico 1:- Nos vemos, peque.

Sakura:- No me digas peque, el hecho de que seas grandote no te da derecho.

Chico 1:- Tu eres la peque, peque.

Sakura:- No soy peque.

Chico 1:- Como digas, peque.

Chico 2:- Ya, ya. No la hagas enojar, Kai.

Chico 3:- Tetsuya tiene razón.

Sakura:- Nos vemos… (Yéndose)

Tetsuya:- No nos saludaste.

Sakura:- (Saludando a Tetsuya y al otro chico) Bien ahora si me voy.

Kai:- Nos vemos, peque.

Tetsuya:- Eres el colmo (¬¬)

Chico 3:- No le prestes atención, Saku. Así te va a dejar de molestar.

Sakura:- Voy a tratar, nos vemos Yuki. (Marchándose)

Sakura llega a la estación de tren.

:- Sakura… No esperaba verte aquí (detrás de Sakura)

Sakura:- (Dándose la vuelta) Tsubasa. ¿Qué haces por acá?

Tsubasa:- Vine a mis cursos de apoyo para la universidad. ¿Viniste a practicar con Kazuma y los demás?

Sakura:- Si…

Tsubasa:- Naruto sigue insistiendo a que te unas a la banda ¿No? Deberías ser sincera con él.

Sakura:- ¿Para qué? Una vez pase las vacaciones se van a olvidar de todo. Ya te dije, la música no es para ellos.

Sasuke:- _¿Qué la música no es para nosotros…?_

* * *

><p><em>Perdon por el retraso me centre tanto en Ongaku no Utahime que me olvide de esta, gomen nasai minna!<em>

_Prometo subir más seguido los capitulos, Dayana Uchiha perdon por el retraso -me gusto tu historia de cinderella no pude poner reviews por un error volvere a intentarlo despues-_

_Espero que les halla gustado ^-^ y nuevamente perdon por mi retraso  
><em>


	4. Revelación

**Capitulo 4: Revelación**

Tsubasa:- Pero... ¿No te harta tener que escuchar a Naruto preguntándote por la banda?

Sakura:- Ya me acostumbre, además dentro de unos días es el concurso de bandas… No va a durar mucho…

Tsubasa:- Hablando de eso. (Saca de su mochila unos papeles) Creo que te va a servir.

Sakura:- (Tomando los papeles y leyéndolos. Mira a Tsubasa ilusionada) ¿Esto es verdad?

Tsubasa:- Si, uno de los amigos de mi padre anda buscando un nuevo grupo para lanzar a comienzos del año que viene. Y como se que… Es uno de tus sueños le pedí a mi padre que me consiguiera un formulario. Tú decides sí intentarlo o no, igual tenés mucho tiempo para pensar.

Sakura:- Voy a pensarlo bien, y gracias.

Tsubasa:- No me lo agradezcas. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que hiciste por mí.

Días del concurso de bandas.

Naruto:- ¿Dónde se metió Sasuke? Ya casi nos toca.

Hinata:- No debe tardar.

Ino:- No creo que los plante.

Mientras.

Sakura:- _Espero llegar para oír a Naruto y a los demás. Si no fuera por ese colectivo no hubiera llegado tan tarde… Por favor que aun no hallan tocado…_

Sakura estaba por ingresar al edificio en donde se realizaba el concurso de bandas, cuando se percata de que Sasuke se encuentra en la puerta a la espera de alguien.

Sakura:- _Para que él este afuera quiere decir que aun no han tocado. ¡Qué suerte! Creí que no llegaba_ (Pasando por al lado de Sasuke)

Sasuke:- (Tomándola del brazo izquierdo) Tenemos que hablar.

Sakura:- ¿Eh? (Sorprendida)

Sasuke lleva a Sakura a un lugar apartado, lejos de donde se realizaba el concurso de bandas.

Sakura:- ¿Por qué querés que hablemos? Si es para unirme a la banda ya te…

Sasuke.- (Interrumpiendo a Sakura) Ya no vamos a insistir con eso… La música no es para nosotros

Sakura:- ¿Eh?

Sasuke:- Eso fue lo que le dijiste a esa chica, Tsubasa.

Sakura:- _¿Me escucho cuando se lo dije a Tsubasa?_ Yo… No… No lo decía con ese significado…

Sasuke:- No tenés que explicarme nada, solo quería decirte eso (yéndose)

Sakura:- Espera (poniéndose en frente de Sasuke para detenerlo). Yo no lo decía con ese significado…

Sasuke:- Ya te dije que no necesitas explicarme nada.

Sakura.- Pero quiero explicarte… Yo lo decía porque… El único objetivo que tiene es ganar el concurso de bandas y poder superar a las mejores bandas que se vallan presentando año tras año en el concurso… ¿O me equivoco?

Sasuke:- No…

Sakura:- Mientras que mis objetivos son otros… Si llego a seguir con la música va a ser para algo serio… No para los concursos… Mi definición de música es muy distinta a la de ustedes… Por eso no puedo unirme a su banda, si lo hiciera solo… Terminarían perdiendo conmigo, nunca podríamos encontrar un punto medio entro los distintos objetivos de ustedes y los míos…

Sasuke:- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio?

Sakura.- ¿Me hubieran entendido? ¿Hubieran entendido lo que quería decir?

Sasuke:- Tal vez si, tal vez no… Pero aun así debiste haberlo dicho, ser sincera.

En ese momento escuchan una voz conocida para ambos, la cual llamaba a Sasuke con desesperación.

Sakura:- Ya les toca ¿verdad?

Sasuke:- Así pareces…

Sakura:- Entonces ve… No te retengo más, ya he dicho lo que quería decirte.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Sasuke comienza a dirigirse hacia donde provenían los constantes llamados de uno de los integrantes de la banda. Al pasar junto a Sakura la toma del brazo para llevarla con él.

Sakura:- ¿Qué…?

Sasuke:- Naruto se va a enojar si no vas a escucharlo…

Sakura:- No creo que quiera verme después de esto…

Sasuke:- Soy el único que sabe de esto… No se lo conté a nadie porque quería escuchar lo que tenias que decir… Y no se los voy a decir.

Ambos van a la entrada del edificio donde se realizaba en concurso, donde Naruto los esperaba. Ingresaron al edificio mientras Naruto le preguntaba a Sasuke del porque de su repentina desaparición. El concurso de bandas continuo sin problemas y al final, como era de costumbre, dijeron los nombres de los ganadoras de la segunda edición del concurso de bandas… Honou no Hane [Alas de Fuego] (banda de Naruto, Sasuke y Sai)

Después de las constantes practicas al fin habían logrado ganar el concurso, una vez salieron decidieron ir a celebrar por su triunfo e invitaron a las chicas. Estuvieron hasta muy tarde festejando la victoria, una vez se comenzaron algunos a prepararse para irse decidieron terminar con los festejos.

Ino:- ¿Sakura estas segura que podes ir sola?

Sakura:- Si, no hay problema

Hinata:- Es una pena que tomemos caminos diferentes

Ino:- A estas horas ir sola es muy peligroso

Sakura:- No me va a pasar nada

Ino:- OK pero apenas llegas me llamas

Sakura:- Si, vallan sin preocuparse

Las dos chicas junto con dos de los chicos comienzan a irse, pero Sasuke se queda.

Sakura:- ¿No que ibas a la casa de Naruto?

Sasuke:- Te acompaño

Sakura:- ¿Eh?

Sasuke:- Es muy peligroso, a esta hora suelen andar los borrachos.

Sakura:- Se cuidarme sola, no necesito un guardaespaldas

Sasuke:- Si, claro. Vamos (yéndose por donde Sakura debía ir)

Sakura:- Que no necesito que me acompañes… Puedo ir por mi cuenta

Sasuke:- Deja de hacer una escena y vamos. (Tomándola del brazo para que lo siga)

Sakura:- ¡No hago ninguna escena! Y suéltame (soltándose) no necesito que me lleven

Sakura comienza a caminar por delante de Sasuke sin mirar para atrás en ningún momento, tratando de tomar distancia. Sakura comienza a cruzar una calle principal, en ese momento aparece un auto a toda velocidad. Sasuke se apresura y salva a Sakura de ser atropellada.

Sasuke:- ¿Cómo vas a cruzar sin mirar? Todo por tu tonto capricho de que no te acompañe. Si no fuera que estaba con vos te hubieran atropellado

Sakura:- Si mire cuando cruce, y no es uno de mis "caprichos". No necesito que me ayuden, puedo hacer las cosas por mi cuenta

Sasuke:- Si y lo demostrarte cruzando sin mirar antes ¿no?

Sakura:- Deja de regañarme, pareces mi hermano mayor

Sasuke:- Ni que tuviera tan mala suerte

Sakura:- ¿QUÉ? ¡Sos de lo peor! (Yéndose rápidamente)

Sasuke.- SAKURA (yendo tras ella)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me alegro que les guste y como lo pidieron aqui esta el nuevo ^-^<em>**


	5. Recuerdos del Pasado

_**RESPUESTAS:**_

_Strikis: Muy cierto, pero todo chico enamorado y celoso puede llegar a serlo, ¿no?_

_Y para ls que esperaban la conti ya la tienen XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Recuerdos del Pasado<strong>

Sakura:- (Bastante lejos de Sasuke) _¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me duele tanto lo que me dijo? Siempre me importo poco y nada lo que otros me dijeran pero… Siendo él… Sus palabras... Son importantes…_

***FLASH BACK [Hace 10 años atrás]***  
>Desde que lo conoce... Sus palabras influyeron más en mi que el de otras personas<p>

:- Entrega esta tarea a los chicos del grupo, Sakura  
>Sakura:- ¿Del grupo?<br>:- Los nombres están en los papeles  
>Sakura:- S- Si<p>

Sakura entrega las hojas a alguno de los compañeros de su grupo

Sakura:- (Revisando los nombres de los chicos a los cuales aun no entrego la tarea) _Solo falta… U- Uchiha Sasuke… Él chico malo..._ (Recordando la vez que lo vio. Comienza a temblar al pensar que tiene que hablar con él) _T- Tengo que dárselo sino se va a enojar conmigo…_

Comienza a buscarlo pero no logra hallarlo

Sakura:- _¿Dónde podrá estar? O lo encontré en el salón ni ninguna otra parte del colegia…_ (Se sienta en una de las sillas de una mesa de la plaza que queda frente al colego, y deja los papeles sobre la mesa) _¿Se habrá ido…? No, tal vez este en alguna parte de la plaza_

Sakura toma los papeles y comienza a buscarlo en la plaza. Mientras se hallaba buscándolo escucha unos ruidos provenientes de unos arbustos, al revisa se encuentra con Sasuke, concentrado practicando para el campeonato de futbol que se realizaría dentro de poco. Al verlo tan concentrado, Sakura no se atrevió a hablarle por lo que decide marcharse pero cuando lo hacia piso una rama, haciendo que Sasuke se desconcentrara.

Sasuke:- Hmp (Mirando A Sakura) ¿Qué querés? (Con cara de pocos amigos)  
>Sakura:- Yo- (Temblando de miedo)<br>Sasuke:- ¿Y bien?

Sakura suelta los papeles a causa del miedo y sale corriendo.

Sasuke:- ¡EH! (Tomando los papeles) _¿Vino a traerme la tarea?_Que molestia

Sasuke sale corriendo detrás de ella para regresarle los papeles de la tarea que le pertenecían a ella.

Sakura:- (Deteniéndose frente a las hamacas) _Debe de haberse enojado mucho… Y para que no lo hiciera, lo interrumpí mientras entrenaba…_  
>Sasuke:- (Llegando) ¡HEY!<br>Sakura:- (Dándose la vuelta) ¡! (Queda sorprendida al ver que es Sasuke)  
>Sasuke:- (Acercándose a Sakura) Creí que no te iba a alcanzar más<br>Sakura:- L- Lo siento mucho (Con algunas lagrimas e los ojos y temblando de miedo) No era mi intención interrumpirte  
>Sasuke:- Hmp… Olvidaste esto (Dándole los papeles mientras desvía la mirada)<br>Sakura:- (Viendo los papeles) ¿Me seguiste para dármelos?  
>Sasuke:- Hmp (Aun con los papeles en la mano)<br>Sakura:- (Tomando los papeles) G- Gracias… Y ciento haberte interrumpido  
>Sasuke:- N- No importa... Igual necesitaba un descanso<br>Sakura:- S- Se nota que te esforzas en ser el mejor, seguro que van a ganar (algo sonrojada)  
>Sasuke:- Gr- Gracias. Tengo que volver a la practica (yéndose) Ah (deteniéndose) La próxima vez no seas tan tímida y no escapes… No es fácil alcanzarte (marchándose)<br>Sakura:- … (Sorprendida y sonrojada por el ultimo comentario de Sasuke)  
>***FIN FLASH BACK***<p>

Sakura:- (Deteniéndose) _E- Es cierto… Esa vez… La primera vez que hable con él… Me dijo que no escapara… Y que n fuera tímida… Desde entonces no volví a escapar de nada ni de nadie… Y me volví más valiente… Solo por sus palabras…_

Mientras

Sasuke:- _¡Soy un idiota! No debí haberle dicho eso_

Sasuke dobla en una esquina, al doblar se encuentra con Sakura metida en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke:- ¡Sakura! (acercándose a ella, algo agitado por la corrida)  
>Sakura:- (Dándose la vuelta) Sasuke<br>Sasuke:- No vuelvas a escaparte, es fácil alcanzarte  
>Sakura:- (Algo sonrojada) Es lo mismo que me dijiste aquella vez… Siempre me decís lo mismo (bajando la cabeza para ocultar que esta sonrojada)<br>Sasuke:- ¿Eh?  
>Sakura.- La primera vez que hablamos me dijiste lo mismo… Que no escapara porque no era fácil de alcanzar… Y que era tímida…<br>Sasuke:- Si… Eras muy tímida, escapaste sin decir nada… Creí que no te iba a alcanzar, como ahora  
>Sakura:- Pero me encontraste… Fuiste el primero que me encontró… Creo que… Si necesito un guardaespaldas…<br>Sasuke:- No… Lo que necesitas es un novio ¿No?  
>Sakura:- (Viendo a Sasuke sorprendida por el comentario) Si… Tal vez (Desviando la mirada, sonrojada)<br>Sasuke:- Hay que irnos  
>Sakura:- Si…<p>

Sasuke acompaña a Sakura hasta la puerta de su casa

Sasuke:- Llegaste sana y salva. No te olvides de llamar a Ino. Debe estar preocupada porque aun no la llamaste  
>Sakura:- (Solo asiente con la cabeza)<br>Sasuke:- ¿Qué pasa? Estuviste todo el viaje callada, como si estuvieras deprimida. ¿Dije algo malo que te hico poner mal?  
>Sakura:- No… No pasa nada… (Tratando de ocultar su tristeza con una sonrisa)<br>Sasuke:- Si vos decís, aunque no te creo mucho…  
>Sakura:- No hay nada porque preocuparse. Gracias por traerme (Dándole un beso en la mejilla y entrando rápidamente a su casa)<br>Sasuke:- _¿Qué- Qué fue eso?_

Mientras, con Sakura.

Sakura:- _¡Que idiota! No debí hacer eso… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Sakura sabes bien que él jamás te podrá ver con ojos distintos… Si no lo hizo antes… Menos lo ara ahora... Además con todo lo que paso… Y siempre estamos peleando… De segura no me soporta mucho que digamos… Siempre me llama "molestia"… Nada de esto es un amor que pueda corresponderme_

Mientras con Sasuke.

Sasuke:- _¿Por qué abra hecho eso? ¿Será que le gusto? No… Solo quiso agradecerme… Nunca podría guastar de mí… Siempre estamos peleando… Más bien creo que me odia… Siempre la estoy llamando "molestia", con todo esto nunca se va a enamorar de mí._

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, la semana que viene el capitulo 6 ^-^<em>

_Bye Bye._


	6. ¿Preguntar o no Preguntar?

_**Dayana Uchiha** gracias por el consejo_  
><em>Y como prometi aqui esta la conti ^-^<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: ¿Preguntar o no preguntar?<strong>

Días después

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarme de ese beso? Le he dado vueltas y vueltas y no logro encontrar respuesta_ -jugando con un collar con el símbolo de su familia.  
>— ¿Por qué tan pensativo, ototo?<br>— -Mirando al muchacho. Itachi no estoy de humor… Así que vete  
>— ¿Qué modo es ese de tratar a tu hermano mayor? Encima que me preocupo por vos<br>— Si, claro -jugando con el collar.  
>— Hablo enserio últimamente estas muy pensativo… Y no dejas de jugar con el collar que te regalo mamá ¿Qué te preocupa?<br>— No te importa  
>— Puedes contármelo, tal vez te pueda ayudar en algo ¿Es una chica?<br>— -Sorprendido por la correcta pregunta de su hermano. ¿Cómo supiste?  
>— Lo supuse ¿Te gusta?<br>— La cosa no es si me gusta o no, sino si le gusto o no  
>Itachi.- ¿Te dio a entender que le gustas?<br>— No estoy del todo seguro… El otro día la acompañe hasta su casa y antes de entrar me agradeció, y me dio un beso… En la mejilla  
>— ¿Solo eso? Creí que te había besado… ¿Por qué te haces problema? Solo te estaba agradeciendo<br>— El problema es que… No lo hizo del modo normal… Pareció como si quisiera decirme algo pero al último momento se arrepintió y me dio ese beso a cambio  
>— Ya veo… Entonces pregúntale<br>— ¿Preguntarle?  
>— Si, es fácil ototo. Pregúntale si gusta de vos o no. Así te sacas la duda<br>— -susurrando para el mismo mientras observa el collar. Preguntarle…

Casa de Sakura. Suena el teléfono.

— -Atendiendo. Casa de la familia Haruno ¿Con quien quiere hablar?  
>— ¿Se encuentra Sakura? Le habla un compañero<br>— _¿Un compañero?_ Habla ella...  
>— Sakura… Soy Sasuke<br>— -Algo nerviosa. Ah hola ¿A qué se debe que llames?  
>— Quería saber si estas libre hoy. Necesito hablar con vos<br>— Si- Si, estoy libre…  
>— Bien, nos vemos dentro de una hora en la plaza central ¿te parece?<br>— Si, claro…  
>— Bien, nos vemos<br>— Nos vemos -colgando. _¿Qué quiere hablar conmigo? ¿Para que será?... Inner:- Ponente algo lindo para la cita… ¿U- Una cita?_-sonrojándose al pensar eso.

Una hora después, plaza central.

— -llegando. Siento llegar tarde  
>— No te preocupes, acabo de llegar yo también<br>— Y… ¿De qué querías hablarme?  
>— Bueno… Yo quería- Quería hacerte una pregunta que me ha estado rondando desde hace unos días -algo nervioso.<br>— ¿Pre- Preguntarme? -algo nerviosa como Sasuke.  
>— Es sobre el otro día, yo quería… ¿Yo te-?<p>

Repentinamente son interrumpidos

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura! -yendo hacia donde están ellos.  
>— Es Naruto…<br>— Que sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí  
>— <em>¿Por qué tubo que aparecer justo ahora?<em>  
>— Hay un festival en el templo que queda detrás del colegio ¿Por qué no vienen?<br>— ¿Eh? Bueno, es que… -Mirando a Sasuke.  
>— Tenemos otros planes -Mirando con pocos amigos a Naruto.<br>— No digas tonterías, se van a divertir -tomando del brazo a Sakura. Vamos, Sakura…  
>— Pe- <em>¿Por qué apareció justo en este momento?<em>

Naruto llevo a Sakura y a Sasuke al festival, donde se encontraron con otros compañeros de clases

— -Susurrándole a Sasuke. Creo que lo dejaremos para otro momento ¿si? -sonriéndole dulcemente.  
>— -Aun enojado por la interrupción de Naruto, pero al ver la sonrisa de Sakura el enojo se le fue. Esta bien…<br>— ¡EH Sakura! ¡Vamos a aquel puesto!  
>— Si -yendo con un grupo de chicas.<br>— _Tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento_  
>— ¡Eh teme! ¿Por qué esa cara? -dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda a Sasuke.<br>— -recuperando su enojo. NA-RU-TO ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer?  
>— -Asustado por la repentina reacción de Sasuke. ¿Por qué estas enojado?<br>— PORQUE INTERRUMPISTE ALGO IMPORTANTE  
>— ¿Estabas en una cita con Sakura? ¿O se reunieron para su primera vez?<br>— -Completamente sonrojado. NO DIJAS TONTERIAS… Solo tenia que hablar con Sakura sobre una cosa que nos concierne a nosotros dos…  
>— ¿Qué sos virgen?<br>— DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS

Mientras tanto, con Sakura

— ¿Qué hacías con Sasuke? ¿Estas saliendo con él… O se reunieron para hacer cosas indebidas?  
>— INO… No digas esas cosas… Sasuke quería preguntarme algo<br>— A si… ¿Qué? -desconfiando de Sakura.  
>— No se…<br>— ¿Cómo que no sabes?  
>— Es que cuando me iba a preguntar apareció Naruto…<br>— Tan inoportuno como siempre ¿Y no tienes alguna idea de lo que te iba a decir?  
>— No, me dijo que era sobre lo del otro día…<br>— ¿El otro día?  
>— Si, cuando me acompaño a mi casa<br>— ¿Qué paso algo?  
>— No… Solo le agradecí que me allá acompañado… Y… -Algo sonrojado.<br>— ¿Y?  
>— Le di un beso…<br>— -Interrumpiendo a Sakura. ¡¿Qué?  
>— Fue en la mejilla… No fue nada raro…<br>— -Decepcionada. Creí que lo habías besado de verdad…  
>— Cómo lo voy a besar si él no siente nada por mi…<br>— No estas segura de eso, tal vez si gusta de vos pero no sabe como decírtelo… Mira si te lo iba a decir hoy justo apareció Naruto

En ese momento Ino y Sakura chocan con unos chicos

— Perdón… Eh Sakura que sorpresa


	7. La diversión es la música

**Capitulo 7: La diversión es la música**

— Kazuma…  
>— Hacia bastante que nos veíamos… Tsubasa mira… Es Sakura<br>— Sakura… Que sorpresa  
>— Hola… No esperaba encontrarlos por aquí –dijo Sakura.<br>— Le conté a Kazuma sobre el festival y quiso venir –le explico Tsubasa.  
>— Esta clase de cosas me gusta mucho pero no esperaba encontrarte por aquí, Sakura –comento alegremente Kazuma.<br>— En realidad no lo había planeado, me trago un compañero de clases… El chico rubio de Honou no Hane ¿te acordas de él?  
>— Ah si, el cantante de la banda.<br>— Si, el mismo.  
>— Le conté a Kazuma lo del amigo de mi padre –dijo Tsubasa para entrar en la conversación.<br>— Uh si… Es una muy buena oportunidad ¿No?  
>— Sin duda alguna ¿van a intentarlo? –le pregunto Sakura.<br>— Si, deberías venir también.  
>— ¿Eh?<br>— Sí te tienen a ti en su banda tendrán más posibilidades –le dijo Tsubasa.

— Me dejaron de lado –pensó para si Ino con algo de enojo.  
>— Ino –le llamo Naruto-. ¿Eh? –Buscando con la mirada a Sakura-. ¿Y Sakura?<br>— Por allá –le dijo mientras apuntaba hacia donde se hallaba Sakura y sus acompañantes.

—… Si usas ese tema va a ser mejor –le dijo Sakura.  
>— Creo que deberían hacer otro para la presentación –comento Tsubasa.<br>— Claro uno genial, que los deje con la boca abierta –exclamo con alegría Kazuma.  
>— No exageres.<br>— Pero la idea de impresionarlos me agrada… -dijo Sakura, tratando de apoyar a Kazuma.

— ¿Y ese que hace con Sakura? –exclamo algo molesto Sasuke.  
>— Nos chocamos con ellos… Están de le hablar de una presentación o no se que… -dijo Ino aun algo enojada por ser dejada de lado por Sakura.<br>— Ese es el de "Tsubasa" –comento Naruto.  
>— Si… Uno de los integrantes de la banda… -confirmo Sai.<br>— ¿Desde cuando Sakura los conoce? –dijo algo molesto Sasuke.  
>— Ese chico vivía por acá hace unos años atrás, creo que cerca de la casa de Sakura… Y fueron al mismo jardín y colegio hasta hace unos años atrás… -respondió Ino.<p>

— ¡Ino!

— ¡Hasta que apareces! ¡Te creí perdida! –le reclamo Ino a Hinata.  
>— Perdón, me surgí un imprevisto a último momento.<br>— Ah, bueno vamos a alguno de los puestos.  
>— ¿Y Sakura? –pregunto inocentemente Hinata.<br>— Hablando con es chico, Kazuma… Va para largo rato… Vamos a ver unos puestos y después volvemos -marchándose junto a Hinata.  
>— Si, buena idea –dijo Sai, yendo detrás de las dos chicas.<br>— ¿Eh? Esperen nos, vamos Sasuke –le dijo Naruto.

Los chicos se van, dejando a Sakura con Kazuma y Tsubasa.

—… Hablando de eso, ahora dentro de un rato tenemos una presentación ¿Por qué no venís? Tsubasa viene –comento Kazuma.  
>— Mira que va a durar bastante… -dijo Tsubasa.<br>— No digas eso, pareciera como si no quisieras que Sakura valla.  
>— Solo le doy una advertencia… Ella esta con sus amigos ¿No? No puede irse así como si nada.<br>— Si, cierto -mirando de un lado al otro en busca de sus amigos-. No están.  
>— Entonces vení con nosotros, no los vas a encontrar entre tanta gente.<br>— Tiene mucha razón, a esta hora esta repleto de gente y hay muchos puestos. Te llevara horas encontrarlos.  
>— E- Esta bien… -término aceptando Sakura.<p>

Sakura acepta la invitación de Kazuma y Tsubasa para ir a la presentación de "Tsubasa", ya que no sabia donde estaban sus amigos; había estado tan concentrada en la conversación que en ningún momento se percato que se fueron.  
>Mientras Sakura se hallaba en camino a donde se realizaría la presentación de "Tsubasa", Ino y los demás regresaron al lugar en donde la habían dejado a ella y a sus acompañantes.<p>

— No esta –dijo Hinata algo preocupada.  
>— Creo que calcule mal el tiempo –dijo Ino.<br>— Llámala para preguntarle en donde esta –propuso Hinata.  
>— No tengo crédito ¿vos?<br>— Me olvide el celular por salir apurada.  
>— ¿Alguno tiene crédito? –preguntándole a los chicos que recién iban llegando a donde ellas se hallaban.<br>— ¿Para? –le pregunto Sai.  
>— Para llamar a Sakura… No esta por acá ni tampoco Kazuma y la otra chica…<br>— Toma –le dijo Sasuke al tiempo que le daba su celular.

Ino tomo el celular de Sasuke y marco el numero de Sakura, el cual se sabia de memoria.

— ¿Sakura?  
>— <em>¿Ino?<br>_— ¿Dónde estas? Te estábamos buscando.  
>— <em>No los vi por ninguna parte y me fui con Kazuma y Tsubasa. Kazuma tiene una presentación de la banda, así que vine a verlo.<br>_— Hubieses avisado ¿No?  
>— <em>Te mande un sms ¿no te llego?<br>_— ¿Eh? -Revisando su celular-. No tiene batería.  
>— <em>Ah bueno ese ya no es mi problema… ¿Desde donde me hablas?<br>_— Desde el celular de Sasuke… ¿Por donde estas?  
>— <em>¿Para que querés saber?<br>_— Para ir con vos  
>— <em>Ya estoy lejos… El papá de Tsubasa nos hizo el favor de traernos.<br>_— ¿Y a que hora termina?  
>— <em>Ni que fueras mi madre…<br>_— Cuando vuelvas llámame –le dijo para evitar una pelea.  
>— <em>Yo te llamo pero si no me atendes lastima y no pienso dejarte un mensaje.<br>_— Ok, bye.  
>— <em>Bye.<em>

— ¿Y que dijo? -le pregunto Hinata.  
>— Se fue con Kazuma y la otra chica a una presentación de la banda…<br>— ¿Te mando algún sms?  
>— Si, pero el celular no tiene batería. Gracias, Sasuke -devolviéndole el celular.<br>— De nada -tomando el celular y guardándolo.  
>— ¿Dónde queda esa presentación? -Le pregunto Naruto.<br>— No me dijo, solo dijo que estaba lejos y que el padre de la chico los había llevado.  
>— Ya no se puede hacer nada, vamos a ver que más hay en el festival -dijo Sai.<br>— Si.

Una vez que la presentación termino, Sakura regreso a su casa por su cuenta. Mientras estaba en camino, hacia su casa, recibe un mensaje de texto:

Tenemos que hablar. Nro: 0833-XXX-XXX.


	8. Lazos de unión

**Capitulo 8: Lazos de unión**

— _Este numero…_ -revisando en "llamadas recibidas"-. _Es el número de donde me llamo Ino… El de Sasuke.  
><em>— Ok ¿Dónde nos vemos? Nro: Sakura  
>— ¿Dónde estas? Nro: Sasuke<br>— En el subte, voy para mi casa. Nro: Sakura  
>— Te aviso cuando llego para que subas, te acompaño a tu casa. Nro. Sasuke<br>— Ok. Nro: Sakura

Minutos después.

— Estoy llegando. Estoy en el segundo vagón. Nro: Sasuke

El subte llega y poca gente sube en él, ya eran las horas altas de la noche por lo que no había mucha gente. Algunos vagones tenían algunas personas mientras otros iban vacíos. El segundo vagón hubiera sido uno de ellos de no ser que, al subir Sakura y a unos asientos, se hallaba un muchacho de cabellos negros con la mirada puesta en ella, quien se acerco y sentó junto al muchacho.

— ¿Para que querías que nos veamos? –le pregunto Sakura al muchacho.  
>— No terminamos de hablar, tenia algo que preguntarte –le contesto Sasuke.<br>— Sobre el otro día…  
>— Si… ¿Qué sen-?<p>

Repentinamente el celular de Sakura comienza a sonar

— Perdón -atendiendo el teléfono-. ¿Bueno?... Estoy yendo… A unas paradas del subte… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?... Esta bien ¿Pero esta ahí? La otra vez no me espero y se fue so-… Ok… Si, bye… -Colgando-. Perdón…

El subte estaba a punto de llegar a su segunda parada.

— Tengo que bajar acá –al tiempo que se levantaba.  
>— ¿Por qué?<br>— Llego un familiar de improviso y mis padres no pueden ir a buscarlo por lo que tengo que ir yo.  
>— Te acompaño.<br>— No es necesario. Mi padre me dijo que esta en la parada del colectivo.  
>— ¿Segura que no querés que te acompañe?<br>— Si.

El subte se detiene

— Me voy, hablamos después -dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego bajar del subte.  
>— Ok- ¡Sakura! -levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose a la puerta del subte.<br>— ¿Qué? –dándose la vuelta al oír que la llamaba.  
>— ¡Ten! Es- -arrogándole algo a Sakura.<p>

Las puertas del subte se cierran y comienza a andar, justo cuando Sasuke le iba a decir el porque de lo dio.

— _¡Demonios!_ -tomando su celular y escribiendo un sms.

Mientras con Sakura

— _¿Un collar?_ -Mirando lo que tenia en sus manos, un collar que Sasuke le había arrojado antes de que el subte arrancara.

En ese momento comienza a sonar su celular.

— ¿Saldrías conmigo? Si aceptas ponete el collar la próxima vez que nos veamos Nro: Sasuke -leyó en el mensaje-. _¿Sa- Salir con Sasuke? _-Sorprendida y sonrojada.

Una semana después, en la casa de Sakura. Se oye sonar algo.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido?  
>— ¡Mi celular! –dijo Sakura al reconocer la música que sonaba.<p>

Sakura sale corriendo a buscar su celular.

— _¡Un mensaje!_ –Emocionada-. _De Ino_ -perdiendo la emoción-. ¿Vamos al Shopping? Nro: Ino  
>— No se… ¿Quién va? Nro: Sakura<br>— Hinata, Sai, Naruto y creo que Sasuke. Nro: Ino  
>— Ok ¿A que hora? Nro: Sakura<br>— A las 15. Nos vemos en el Shopping donde siempre. Nro: Ino

Sakura sale temprano de su casa para no llegar tarde. En el camino se encuentra con Kazuma, quien iba a practicar con la banda pero antes iba al Shopping para comprar unas cosas, y deciden ir juntos mientras hablaban de la banda y demás cosas referidas a la música. Al llegar al Shopping.

—… Bueno, llegamos y por halla están tus amigos.  
>— Si… Nos vemos después ¿Ok? –Le dijo Sakura al tiempo que dirigía su mano derecha a su cuello para tocar uno de los collares que llevaba-. ¿Eh? -Mirando los collares en busca de uno en especifico-.<br>— ¿Qué pasa?  
>— Perdí uno de mis collares, se me debe haber caído hace poco -buscando en el suelo-. <em>Sasuke se va a enojar si le dijo que perdí el collar<em>.  
>— ¿Es este? –le pregunto al tiempo que levantaba algo del suelo y mostrándoselo a Sakura.<br>— Si, gracias. Me salvaste la vida -abrazándolo como agradecimiento. Luego se pone el collar-. Nos vemos y gracias otra vez –yéndose-.  
>— De nada…<p>

Sakura se dirige a donde se encuentran sus amigos, sin antes fijarse de que llevaba el collar puesto y a la vista.

— Perdón por el retraso –se disculpo Sakura con sus amigos.  
>— Siempre es lo mismo con vos, Sakura -algo enojada por el retraso de su amiga-.<br>— Ino no la regañes –salía a su ayuda Hinata.  
>— Vinimos a divertirnos ¿No? –dijo Sai.<br>— ¡Si! Vamos a recorrer el Shopping –exclamo lleno de energía Naruto.  
>— Es una buena idea –le secundo Hinata.<br>— Ok -agarrando a Sakura del brazo, susurrándole-. Vamos a buscar algunas ofertas ¿Te parece?  
>— Si -buscando a Sasuke con la mirada, encontrándolo cerca de Naruto-. <em>Si vino… Solo espero que allá visto el collar <em>-sonrojándose para sus adentros.  
>— Me dijeron que abrieron un nuevo local en el segundo piso –comento Sai.<br>— Ok, vamos –dijo Naruto.  
>— No, primero vamos a ver por acá. Además fue mi idea de venir, así que vamos a hacer lo que diga… -dijo Ino.<br>— Pero acá hay solo tiendas… Lo mejor esta arriba –insistió Naruto.  
>— Ni lo intentes dobe… No vas a convencerla -mirando a Sakura-. <em>Lleva el collar que le di el otro día…<em>


End file.
